yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 125
Fighting Souls! Polar God King Thor VS Scar-Red Nova Dragon is the one-hundred and twenty fifth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Episode summary::Jack and Dragan fight each other, betting their pride on the line. [[Jack's Ace Monster, Red Dragon Archfiend, is destroyed when Dragan summons Thor. Jack is forced into a defensive position in the presence of Thor, Lord of the Aesir, resulting in his Life Points dropping to 900. At that point, all seems over for him, however, Jack's wild fighting spirit refuses to back down. And in this raging battle, he performs a Double Tuning, summoning Red Nova Dragon!]] Featured Duel :...continued from previous episode. Jack VS. Dragan Dragan's turn After destroying "Red Dragon Archfiend", Dragan sets 2 cards and ends his turn. Jack's turn (Jack's SPC : 4; Dragan's SPC : 4) Jack summons "Barrier Resonator" in Defense Position and switches "Top Runner" to Defense Position. He sets 1 card and ends his turn. Dragan's turn (Jack's SPC : 5; Dragan's SPC : 5) Dragan activates "Thor, Lord of the Aesir's" effect, negating "Top Runner's" effect and using it as his own (ATK: 3500 → 4100). Dragan then activates "Magical Hammer of Mjöllnir", allowing "Thor, Lord of the Aesir" to attack twice and inflict 1000 damage for each monster destroyed. "Thor, Lord of the Aesir" attacks and destroys "Barrier Resonator" and "Top Runner" (Jack: 2900 → 1900 → 900). Jack activates "Tuner's Reflect", Special Summoning his destroyed "Barrier Resonator" and "Top Runner", then inflicting damage equal to their combined ATK (Dragan: 3400 → 2000). Dragan sets 1 card and ends his turn. "Top Runner's" effect absorbed by "Thor, Lord of the Aesir" ends (ATK: 4100 → 3500). Jack's turn (Jack's SPC : 6; Dragan's SPC : 6) Jack activates "Speed World 2's" effect, reducing his Speed Counters by 4 (Jack's SPC 6->2) to inflict 800 damage for each Speed Spell in his hand, and revealing Speed Spell - The End of the Storm (Jack's SPC: 6 → 2) (Dragan: 2000 → 1200). Jack then activates "Descending Lost Star" summoning "Red Dragon Archfiend" from his Graveyard (DEF: 2000 → 0) (Level: 8 → 7). He Double Tunes "Red Dragon Archfiend" with "Top Runner" and "Barrier Resonator" to Synchro Summon "Red Nova Dragon". "Red Nova Dragon" gains 500 ATK for each Tuner Monster in his Graveyard (ATK: 3500 → 4500). "Red Nova Dragon" attacks "Thor, Lord of the Aesir", but Dragan activates "Solemn Curse - Leyding", reducing "Red Nova Dragon's" ATK by 2000 ("Red Nova Dragon's" ATK: 4500 → 2500). To protect "Thor, Lord of the Aesir", Dragan activates "Solemn Authority". Jack activates "Burning Reborn", tributing "Red Nova Dragon" to Special Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend" from his Graveyard to stop "Red Nova Dragon's" attack. He then activates "Burning Reborn's" second effect, by discarding a Tuner Monster ("Trap Eater"), he destroys "Burning Reborn" and Special Summons back "Red Nova Dragon". With "Trap Eater", "Top Runner" and "Barrier Resonator" in his Graveyard, "Red Nova Dragon" gains 1500 ATK (ATK: 3500 → 5000). "Red Nova Dragon" attacks "Thor, Lord of the Aesir" (Dragan: 1200 → 0). Jack wins. The rules for the WRGP take effect, declaring the End Phase. Dragan activates "Thor, Lord of the Aesir's" effect, reviving itself and inflicting 800 damage to the opponent (Jack: 900 → 100). :Continued next episode...